


Making The Best Of It

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, almost boyfriends, bad dancing, bad vids, butt staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new resistance base is on a planet no one likes. But Poe is trying to make the best of it while keeping his squadron and boyfriend in high spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Best Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I used Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas as the song choice, because it's fun to sing and dance to.

They had moved bases over a month ago. The new planet, to put it lightly, sucked by ways of weather and scenery. It was full of canyons and caverns and looked flat otherwise. Hot, dusty, dry. But the resistance was making the best of it.

 

The leader of the ‘making the best of it’ brigade was Poe Dameron. He HATED this place. No trees, couldn’t see the sky or stars, stuck in holes in the ground, but he wasn’t going to let it get his goat. Music pulsed in the hanger bay where he and other pilots were digging out sand from their engines and making repairs. Poe was wearing shorts that ended at his knees and a loose tank top, not resistance regulated but with the heat a lot of the clothing regulations went out the window.  Though while working on the ships everyone had to wear shoes, which made Poe look ridiculous but his body didn’t care.

 

Poe was jumped off the black wing of his fighter and landed belting out “Carry on my wayward son”, echoing the song playing in the background. Snap slid up next to him playing rocking an air guitar and sang along. “There’ll be peace when you are done.” Jessika crossed her arms from afar and gave them an annoyed look, Poe grinned and pointed at her. “Lay your weary head to rest!” She smiled and gave him the finger, he winked. “Don’t you cry no more, HUH!” Then Snap played his air guitar solo back to his x-wing and Poe wiggled his hips a little before scooping down to pick up a wrench and sliding under his ship.

 

He was in the middle replacing some landing gear lights that shattered last flight when the music cut out and a voice filled the air.

 

“All resistance members to their bunker. Storm rolling in from the south in ten minutes.” Came a very automated voice. Probably one of the droids making the call while staff began closing blast doors to keep the sand and wind at bay. Poe groaned and hauled himself up, a chorus of curses joined in as the lights flickered in the hangar.

 

Finn, who had been reading holopads in the corner, was already packed up and jogging over. The storms made him nervous, though the ex-trooper won’t admit it, at least not while other people were here.

 

“Need any help?” He asked as he held out an arm to haul Poe to his feet. Poe gripped his forearm and grinned as he pulled himself up.

 

“Nah, we’ll just lock down the doors. Let’s grab a quick snack to bring into the bunker.” Poe said giving him a nudge. “We can watch more of those holovids you like.” The man teased and Finn looked a bit startled that it was said out loud.

 

“What! I mean, they’re very informational.” Finn ran his hand over his hair and glanced to the side. Poe chewed on his lip a moment before grabbing him by the crook of his arm.

 

“Come on, buddy.” Poe hummed and they began to walk out.

 

“I got the doors.” Called Snap.

 

“I’ll get the lights.” Jessika chimed in and gave Poe the go ahead, knowing he’ll be teased a bit for it later.

 

They moved further into the canyon walls, even back here you could hear the wind picking up, dust coming down in soft pillowing trails. Poe made sure Finn stayed near, his hand having sunk down to capture Finn’s. Poe paused in front of an open door, having Finn wait in the hall as he ducked into the commons to grab some bottled drinks and rations, then came back out, grabbed Finn’s hand once more.

 

“Five minutes until the storm hits. Blast doors close in three. Final Warning” The droid said over the intercom. Poe gave Finn’s hand a gentle squeeze and in no time they were in their room, deep in the earth, away from it all.

 

They shook off the dust from their hair and their clothes, leaving expendable garments at the door. It was cooler this far into the base, but not by much. Then they set up the emergency lamps, like they had to do a couple times a week, and settled on their bed, it had been two beds, but they pushed them together right when it was set up.  Drinks were passed out and their rations dumped between them.

 

Then it started, the low moan that filled the base. Haunted in its sound. That’s what made Finn the most uneasy. He tensed, almost crushing his can.

 

“Easy there, buddy.” Poe said and placed a hand on Finn’s wrist, which relaxed him just enough.

 

“Sorry, I kriffing hate that!” Finn huffed and tried to relax. “The sound just… ugh.” Poe watched him open his drink and down a good bit of it before recoiling. “What is this?”

 

“Oh, yeah, hey, I grabbed some beer. It’s not great but…”

 

“It’s awful, really awful…” Finn wrinkled his nose.

 

“Ah no, but that’s the fun of it. Bad beer, Bad holovids, a good time!” Poe leaned over and kissed Finn’s cheek. “And it was all they had left, let me set us up.”

 

He left Finn’s side to take out the small holoprojector and moved it to face the wall, Finn was blushing a little from the peck on the cheek. They had been seeing each other since just before the base moved, and had kept it not open to the public, mainly just until Finn was more okay with things. Dating right now, maybe boyfriends (officially) later, then they could be more open. Poe wished there wasn’t a war, maybe things would be easier.

 

At that moment what he didn’t see was Finn staring off at the pilots butt, Poe was bent over, setting up a vid and checking to make sure it was a clear image and Finn was doing nothing but watching.

 

“Finn… Finn!” Finn blinked and looked over at a rather smug face. “Clear picture?” The extrooper gaped slightly, unsure if he meant his butt of the actual image. _Yes, Finn the image._

 

“Yeah, clear.”

 

Poe gave a knowing smirk and walked back to the bed, settling down beside him, bodies pressed alongside bodies, even if they were warm already, it was a comfort. The holovid played, it started as a propaganda image and then moved to what seemed to be a sitcom. They were his mom’s old Vids, and he never had the heart to get rid of a lot of them.

 

“I saw you dancing earlier…” Finn murmured drinking his beer and grimacing some.

 

“Everyone saw me dancing.” Poe agreed, and glanced over a moment trying to figure out what Finn was getting at. Finn met his gaze and looked like he was going to try and say something suave when the howling moan picked up again and Finn flinched instead. Poe wrapped an arm around Finn’s shoulders and leaned back with him, taking his drink away to set it on the table. Poe raised the volume of the vid to try and cover the sound and then just kept Finn close.

 

 

When the howling died back down Poe leaned over and rested his chin on Finn’s head. “You should dance next time.” The pilot offered, he could feel the puff of air against his skin as Finn gave a soft huff. That would be a no, but Poe would get him to dance one day. They spent the rest of the next four hours doing the same thing until they ran out of snacks and drinks and then drifted off to sleep with the vid still running, a laugh track as their lullaby.

 

Yes, Poe hated this place, but it was made lightyears more tolerable with Finn here. And wherever Finn was, he’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I love to hear how I'm doing.


End file.
